A Flower in the Water
by Sheilawisz
Summary: Fleur and Bill are enjoying vacations in the Carpathian mountains in Romania when they meet a gang of wicked vampires...


A Flower in the Water

Fleur makes the ultimate sacrifice... for Love

Angst HP Fanfiction by Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling... However, the vampires are mine!

I have no idea why I wrote this, the idea just came to me in a dream and I was unable to get rid of it... and I m glad zat zis never happened to dear Fleur...

* * *

Voldemort was dead, Harry Potter was victorious, the Battle of Hogwarts was now a legend and the Wizarding World, slowly recovering from the shock and the horrors of the war, was finally returning to normality.

All those who had fought in the battle were now heroes, and everyone was so happy and calm that it was almost unbelievable...

They all were reconstructing their lives, especially the Weasleys, and now Bill and Fleur, discovering their first real opportunity to begin at last their life as a new family, wanted to spend some time alone and they organized everything to travel to Romania.

Sadly for them, Fleur's parents were going to travel to the Alps to spend a romantic Christmas there -it was already December- and they sent Gabrielle to Shell Cottage, so Bill and Fleur had no choice but to take her with them to their vacations!

They departed one night, it was snowing and the stars were twinkling so high up in the sky, and Shell Cottage was left behind...

Fleur wanted to visit many parts of Romania and even visit the Dragon Reserve that Charlie had told her about, but Bill, having already prepared a surprise, took her and Gabrielle to spend some nights camping in the faraway Carpathians...

At first it seemed that Fleur didn't like the idea, preferring instead to go and see the dragons, but Bill and Gabrielle were very excited and, after all, she had no option and was forced to accept.

And in Christmas night they were camping in a large mountain valley with a beautiful lake, and they had no idea what was just about to happen...

* * *

Fleur looked up at the stars, and an impressive full moon was shining up there...

"Eet's so beautiful" she said, smiling, and then she looked at Bill with her blue eyes- We're so lucky zat you're not a true werewolf! Or else, with zis moon, you would already be howling and hunting in ze forest!"

Bill laughed and hugged her, and they both stared at the crystalline lake in front of them...

"Yes Fleur, we're lucky that I'm not a true werewolf... and I'm so lucky that I have you"

They were sitting on the grass, just outside their little camping tent -which was, of course, a huge apartment inside- and not so faraway was Gabrielle's little tent, and it seemed that the girl was already sleeping as they talked.

"Do you like the Carpathians, my life?" Bill asked, his scarred face illuminated by the fascinating moon light.

"Oh yes, William, but... I just hope zat zere are no vampires around, zat's why I didn't want to come..." said Fleur, and she looked somewhat scared- "What if zey see us?"

"And so what if they do? They are nice, vampires!" said Bill, laughing a bit with his deep and wolf-like voice- "I knew a vampire in Egypt once, great bloke, and you know what's so funny about them?"

"What?" Fleur asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Poor Edward... he was unable to lie! Well, all vampires are, they just can't do it, they have to say the truth all the time! Fun, eh?"

The forest looked so creepy around the lake, and they could see a snowy mountain faraway... Then they heard the wolves howling somewhere, and a sudden, freezing wind began to blow from the North.

"William, I don't like zem!"

"Why not?"

"Vampires, zey... I zought you already knew zis, but zey like us, zey like veelas! I mean zey really like us, more zan anyzing else..."

"That's alright!" said Bill- "I see no problem, honestly!"

"Oh... forget eet"

"Merry Christmas, Fleur!"

"Merry Christmas, William..."

Fleur didn't want to explain clearly to Bill what did she mean when she said "zey really like us" and just wanted to enjoy their Christmas and rest, and very soon both of them walked into their tent and went to sleep in peace...

* * *

The next day, at morning, they enjoyed their Christmas presents -Fleur got a beautiful violet dress, and Bill a dragon hide jacket... among many other things- and later they hiked for many miles, travelling through the deep Carpathian forests...

They eventually discovered a lake that was formed by a beautiful waterfall, and while Gabrielle went to explore the surroundings, hoping to catch a squirrel or maybe a rare bird, Fleur and Bill swam a little and played happily in the water...

The day was long but great and they enjoyed it very much, and they didn't know, they had no idea, that it had been the very last day in Fleur's life.

Sunset came and the stars appeared in the sky, and then, very late at night, they arrived at a very beautiful clear in the deepest of a forest...

There was a little lake there, and also many flowers and bushes and in fact it looked more like a garden... Gabrielle loved it and wanted to install their campsite there, but then, looking more carefully into the shadows, Fleur saw something that left her frozen in fear...

* * *

It was a scary, gothic black mansion standing in one edge of the clear, and Fleur, suddenly shaking and fighting to regain control of herself, recognized the style that she had seen before in so many books about vampires.

"William!" she whispered, wishing with all her soul that the mansion was abandoned- "William, we 'ave to get out of here... Now!"

Bill was already helping Gabrielle to install her tent, but then, coming out of nowhere, a beam of white light appeared all of a sudden and hit him in the back, producing a flash and a blast of unbelievable strength.

"No!" yelled Fleur, and she drew out her wand...

Bill had tried to do the same, but he and Gabrielle, though left unscathed by the light, looked dizzy and confused and were unable to get up-

"FLEUR!"

Fleur evaded a beam of violet light -which hit instead a tree and set it on fire with ease- and then she saw them, and the vampires were appearing from thin air, and her voice screeched, cried to the night...

"Avada Kedavra!" a vampire fell dead to the ground, but others were raising their wands... "Sectumsempra, Crucio!"

Another one fell and now the bright red blood was flying through the air, a third vampire shrieking in agony at her feet, but at least a dozen of them were surrounding her, and Fleur was hit by a beam of white light just like the one that had hit Gabrielle and Bill...

But it was unable to touch her, and it was reflected back into the forest like it had hit a mirror or something...

"Wait!" screamed the high voice of a female vampire, and then she, abandoning the shadows, walked with pride into the moonlight...

She looked young, perhaps not older than twenty when she had been changed, and Fleur, staring with horror at her, saw that she had very long and bright red hair, a thin and beautiful face and very deep, malevolent blue eyes.

She was attractive, but there was in her a look of cruelty and madness that was very disturbing indeed...

"Wait, everyone!" she said, looking around at her fellow vampires- "Those two are down, unable to disapparate... And who we have here? You know, girl, you just revealed yourself... Only adult veelas are immune to our trapping enchantments!"

There were several seconds of silence, a silence that was the worst that Fleur had ever known in her life, and the vampires around her, all of whom had their wands pointing at her, had started whispering and giggling...

Fleur knew that they were too many and she lowered her wand, and she saw, feeling a chill in her back, that two vampires were standing over Bill and Gabrielle, both of whom seemed to be somehow incapacitated by the light.

She was so scared, badly shaking in fear, trying not to think about everything her mother had always warned her about vampires and the horrible things they loved to do with the veelas they trapped...

And then Fleur wanted to escape in a moment of panic, but the red haired vampire realized it and screamed to the night.

"Don't even think about it, girl!" she said, a horrible smile illuminating her face- "If you disapparate we'll kill them both in this very moment!"

And Fleur, shaking, felt another chill running down her back...

"So... veela or not?" asked beside the redhead another young vampire, a very cute girl with long, brown hair and yellow eyes...

They all were white and pale like dead, with violet shadows under their eyes, fangs and claw-like hands, and wore those creepy black robes that were gleaming with the starlight...

"What do you think, Kate?" asked the red haired vampire, smiling at her friend- "Oh yes, her beauty and that glow coming from her skin... you veela, right?"

And Fleur remained silent for some seconds, her mind working fast, but in the end, knowing it was obvious, she nodded... The wind made the trees around them whisper, and it caressed sweetly her long and silvery blonde hair.

"Oh my, a veela!" said the red haired lady again- "We're lucky tonight, aren't we, Kate? Sweetie, I'm afraid you're staying for dinner..."

"Fleur, leave us!" screamed Bill, and then a vampire delivered a kick to his face.

"Do it and they're dead!" said with a smile the mysterious girl.

"Please, sister..." moaned Gabrielle, crying desperately...

The vampires were now laughing, and Fleur saw how Kate, staring at her, was licking her sharp teeth with excitement...

"What do you want from me?" Fleur asked, and she sounded like a seven years old girl...

"What a question, Fleur! It's not every night that we have a veela here..." whispered the red haired vampire, now drawing closer to her- "You all are delicious, but your dear sister here is too young to taste good, don't worry, it's only you that we want..."

"No! No! No Fleur, leave us, leave us!" Bill was screaming, now finally realizing what Fleur had tried to tell him last night...

"What do you want...?"

"Stupid girl! Alright, I shall be clear, let's do it fast... Normally we would just take your blood, but you're a veela and we're taking you whole..."

"WHAT?" Bill screamed, horrified...

"Your blood, your skin, your hair, your eyes... and when we finish with you not even your bones will be left!" there was a gleaming of pleasure in her blue eyes, and now her white fangs looked more threatening than ever- "We love veelas, Fleur, we really, really love you, you have no idea!"

Gabrielle was fighting tooth and nail to break free from the hug of a vampire, crying and screaming for her sister, and Bill, so badly affected by the curse that he was utterly unable to do something, just stared at Fleur with horror in his eyes...

"Of course" continued the girl- "We're not having you raw, there is a little procedure, if you know what I mean..."

"FLEUR, LEAVE! Now, you can disapparate, oh God, please..."

"Do it and they're dead! Stay to be our dinner and we shall let them leave unscathed... We're vampires, Fleur, you know we cannot lie..."

Fleur was now scared beyond her dreams, and this was way beyond her most terrible nightmares... She had always been afraid of this, ever since she was little like Gabrielle, but now it was scarier and more horrible than anything she could have imagined...

"Fleur..." Bill was crying, sobbing in fear- "Fleur, please..."

"Alright, precious!" yelled the red haired, now laughing with glee- "Save your werewolf and your sister or disapparate and save yourself! You decide..."

Fleur fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands and began to cry and scream...

"Kate..."

"What?"

"I think she's staying! Bring the glasses and open the Bordeaux, Kate... She deserves it"

"FLEUR, NO!"

But Fleur had taken her decision, and she was going to save William and Gabrielle even if she had to die in that horrible way... She couldn't escape and leave them behind, she would never be able to live with herself if she did that...

"Please save my sister, William..." Fleur's voice was shattered, weak and little like that of Gabrielle- "Protect her, and tell my parents zat I loved zem..."

"NO!"

"William, I love you..."

Kate was smiling, staring at Fleur with a lusty look in her eyes, the others were laughing and then the young red haired lady gave an order...

"Now, take them away! Out of the mountains! Free and unscathed, just as I promised..."

"Fleur, no! Fleur! FLEUR...!"

And slowly Bill's and Gabrielle's screams disappeared into the night, and Fleur, still kneeling on the grass and too scared to stand up, was left alone with those hungry vampires...

* * *

"Tie her up, Kate!" said the red haired, and looking down at Fleur with a smile, she added- "And now, Fleur... It's been pretty long since we cooked a veela, but don't worry... We'll be doing you just fine"

And now Fleur, kneeling and crying, felt how Kate was tying her hands behind her back...

"You may be curious now, wondering how we're going to do it..." Kate whispered right into her left ear, now tying up her knees- "Sorry sweetie, but we can't kill you first, it would ruin you completely, and you're such a delicacy, you know..."

"Come on everyone!" said the red haired vampire- "Bring the flowers and everything else! Kate, if you've finished staring at her please help me with the lake..."

"I can't believe it!" said Kate, standing up and looking down at Fleur- "Are we really going to have her?"

"Oh yes! Fair and square... The other Covens are never going to believe this! Sorry, Fleur, I wish you had a good life..."

* * *

The little lake was boiling, creating a sweet, wonderful scent with apples, cinnamon and violets, and Fleur, tied up and hanging only seven feet above the water, just didn't want to accept that this was happening for real...

Here she was, the famous Fleur Delacour, the most dazzling girl, the best at Beauxbatons, the Triwizard Champion, just about to end her life as dinner for vampires...

And she knew, looking up at the huge starry sky, that she didn't deserve to die like this...

She had just married the man of her dreams and they were going to start a family, she was so beautiful, so young, so talented and promising...

Fleur had an entire life before her, but now she was just vampire food... And even though she could have disapparated, she knew that there was nothing she could do.

And as they lowered her slowly into her last bath, paralyzed by fear and crying, Fleur knew that she deserved something better...


End file.
